Mask
by Chuu-Nee
Summary: Une première mort très bête, une maladresse digne d'un cirque de foire, un pouvoir bizarre, et le pire cauchemar du duo Kidd/Law et de la Marine voici la Nouvelle vie de Ly dans le monde pas net d'One Piece. Bon normalement Ly n'est pas une Mary Sue ou un Gary Sue ( qui sait XD ) , mais juste que sa maladresse est vraiment terrifiante. /!\ ABANDONNÉ MARY SUE
1. Prologue la cacahuète de trop

Bon voici mon prologue complètement raté et nul mais bon mieux vos tentez d'affrontez le dur monde des fanfictions maintenant que trop tard , allez Enjoy !

* * *

Je regarda le tribunal devant moi composé de légumes, qui aurait cru que lorsqu'on décédait on devait passé devant une carotte, un poireau et un artichaut qui plus est possédait des yeux, une bouche , des oreilles et des sortes de mains rattachez à leur corps de légumes par un lien invisible . D'ailleurs l'artichaut pris la parole et dit :

** Mon... **je lui lança un regard de la mort qui tue,** Mademoiselle Ly, décédé, la cause, une cacahuète dans les poumons à l'âge de 18 ans.** Trop bête comme mort franchement en plus j'avais réussi mon bac avec mention très bien. **Nous allons donc décider de son avenir.** Ah, on a un avenir après la mort. À la fin de son monologue la carotte continua :

\- **Pas de famille aucun méfait à son actif malgré une maladresse digne d'un phénomène de foire. **Merci de l'anecdote pfff, c'est pas de ma faute si je renverse tout ce que je porte !** Maintenant ils nous faut ton avis pour délibérer a ton sujet .**

**\- Heu... Vous êtes vivant ?** Les légumes ne firent pas attention à ma question et me firent signe de continuer.

**\- j'ai un peu faim là, donc est ce que vous pouvez délibérez sans mon avis ?** Le poireau jusque là silencieux pris la parole et dit :

**\- One Piece ?** Surement pour les autres légumes qui acquiescèrent, **On va te redonnez une chance de continuer ton existence dans un monde parallèle, ne meure pas une autre fois à cause d'une cacahuète.** Finit le poireau en claquant des doigts

* * *

Bon ce prologue ne servira pas immédiatement mais gardez le en tête ! Allez je veux vos avis !


	2. Votre Vie Raconter Par Un Ex Pédophile

Bon voilà ce chapitre 1 qui a mis du temps a être pondu, faute de temps ^^' .

Avant tout un merci à ses 4 personnes qui mon très bien soutenu

Naelye ~ ChibichibiLuna ~ Mufy ~ Lilalie

Et aussi toutes mes condoléances a Mufy qui est décédé en tentant de sauter au dessus d'un ravin pour des framboises ( bon j'aurais fait la même choses u.u )

Avant tout si vous comprenez pas tout lisez jusqu'au bout ! Et une petite suprise a la fin du chapitre !

* * *

Froid

Mouillé

Franchement qu'elle idée de faire un lit mouillé ?! Maintenant que je suis trempé jusqu'au os, il va peut être falloir ouvrir les yeux . La grosse flemme. Bon allez j'en ouvre un . En faite j'ai ouvert les deux en même temps car je sais pas cligner des yeux.

Un Blanc s'imposa entre moi et " la chose "

**\- Tes qui toi ? Un pédophile ?** Dis-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse trempé. Le pseudo pédophile me regarda avec une tête de merlan frit pendant 5 bonne minute. J'en profita pour le détaillé tranquillement.

Il avait la peau blanche, des yeux vert et des cheveux rouges assez long en bataille, il porte un débardeur noir, un bermuda rouge et pas de chaussure. Il porte un bonnet noir et il a un tatouage sur sa clavicule gauche

C'est pas tout mais moi j'ai faim et pas qu'un peu. Je me redressa sur le lit trempé que j'occupai. Posa les pieds sur de la tôle blanche et ... Tomba lamentablement parterre devant un miroir.

Choc émotionnelle

\- **heu... Le merlan ... Qui suis-je ?**

* * *

J'étais installé devant un gros bol de chocolat chaud, vêtu d'un grand t-shirt vert pomme. Pendant que l' ex pédophile nommé Ash commença à raconter son hypothèse sur la raison de mon "amnésie".

**\- Bon i jours tu a fait une sorte de " crise de démence", tu est monté en haut d'un arbre assez haut puis tu tes mit à chanter :**

**I believe I can fly ~ !**

**I believe I touch the sky ~ !**

\- **Puis tu as fais une bombe **( nda : comme dans la piscine XD )** dans le sol. Tu est resté inconsciente 3 jours.** Je resta dubitative pris une fourchette qui trainait et l'enfonça dans mon bras bandé puis dans celui de " Ash "

**\- Aieuh ça fait mal !** cria Ash en récupérant son bras meurtri.

**\- hum ... Je suis pas entrain de rêvez ni toi . Au fait peux tu me raconter ma vie avant " l'accident " ? **j'aime qu'on me traite de vielle !

**\- Heu... oui . Tu est arrivée il y a mois sur l'île ou j'habitai, Sunflower, habillé d'un bermuda, d'un t-shirt, d'une grande veste a manche courte trop grande et de tes dagues. la 1ere chose que tu a dit si je m'en souviens bien : **

**" je cherche des nakama pour former en équipage ! " **

**C'est sur qu'une jeune fille au yeux dorée avec des cheveux blonds coupé à la garçonnes et perché en haut du cloché ne passent pas inaperçus.**

**Ce qui me frappa fut ta détermination. Tu demandas à tout le monde si il voulait faire parti de ton équipage. Chaque jour tu recommençai inlassablement ce manège dura 1 mois . Qui au bout duquel j'abandonna et accepta ta proposition Tu m'emmenas sur la plage et d'un claquement des doigt tu fit sortir un sous-marin blanc avec des taches de peintures de toutes les couleurs. Ah oui je me demandais pourquoi les mur en tôle qui m'entourait étaient multicolore maintenant je l'ai ma réponse ! Tu me fit visiter ton sous-marin et au bout d'une heure je fus proclamer second par définition. Depuis on cherche des nakama sur toutes les îles qu'on croise. Tient ton avis de recherche.** Il me tendit un bout de papier qui était épingler au mur.

Soul Ly

Le pirate au mille visages

72.000.000 b

**\- j'ai trop la classe sur cet avis ! Dis comment j'ai fais pour avoir 72.000.000 berry sur ma tête ?** Il se gratta la tête et dis un peu gêné:

**\- Il y a semaine on a accosté sur une île pour refaire le ravitaillement, pendant que je faisais les courses, tu a appris que Sengoku et sa chèvre était sur cette île, tu a eu la bonne idée de t'infiltrer pour kidnapper la chèvre et la rôtir. Et Apparemment Sengoku est très remonté contre toi.**

**\- Ah et la chèvre ?** Dis-je en salivant a l'idée d'une chèvre rôti, ma réponse ne tarda pas car un meeeeeeh retentit derrière moi.

\- **Ici, tu a décider de la garder comme monnaie d'échange au cas ou Sengoku nous rattrape un jour.** Je mettait retourné pour voir cette chèvre de plus près. Un pelage blanc, une grosse cloche sur lequel était écrit " Bibique ", de petit yeux perçant et le pire c'est son expression on dirait qu'elle n'a pas de cerveau.

Moche

**\- Bon je crois qu'un repos ne serait pas de trop après toutes ces informations.** Je partit de la je suppose cuisine pour y revenir 5 min plus tard, Elle est où ma chambre ? Demandai-je gêné voir très. Il soupira me fit tourner a droite, gauche, droite, gauche, gauche et il ouvrit une porte verte pomme. Dedans les mur était toujours multicolore, il y avait 2 hublot ont pouvait voir les poissons se balader dans l'immensité de l'océan. Il y avait un bureau turquoise au dessus on pouvait voir un miroir et une chaise orange, une simple armoire bordeaux et un lit au drap rouge et jaune. Une porte bleu marine avec un cadenas ce découpait sur un des mur. Hum... Cette chambre et ce sous-marin sont très coloré... J'adore ! Je m'approcha du miroir pour voir mon apparence qui avait un peu changer, partit mes beau cheveux roux et mes yeux noisette, mais bon la coupe reste la même . Je soupira toucha le miroir et un poireau apparu sur celui ci, pas le moins étonner du monde je lui dis sèchement :

**\- Expliquez moi, et vite.**

**\- D'accord, d'accord, commencez par vous assoir...**

* * *

Bon vous n'avez pas tout compris ? Si vous avez compris chapeau ! Mais passons pour les personnes normales quo n'ont pas compris nous revelera sont anmésie et aussi son pouvoir et notamment les bêtises fait avec ! Et peut etre un 3 nakama ou un traumatisme pour un supernova.

Pour la surprise c'est que vous ... Avez ... Le droit de votez pour l'affiche de Ly ! Eh oui j'arrive pas a me décider XD

Donc les voici et pour votez pour la première tapez 1, pour la seconde tapez 2

.

Et maintenant... Votez ! Et n'oublier pas vos avis !


	3. Chapitre 3 M Poireau le retour !

Bon voilà voici le chapitre 2 et un peu plus long que le précédant ! alors pour ceux qui cherchait le lien des Wanted il est là :

\- . -

je le rajouterai également au chapitre 1

ah oui, j'ai aussi trouvé la raison des manque de mot, alors c'est lorsque je transfere mon dossier de mon ordi a Fanfiction celui ci transforme les mot ou les fait tout simplement disparaitre, un exemple les " il y a " sont transformé en " 1 "

Et aussi un gros merci a tous ceux qui ont posté des commentaire

* * *

précédemment

Le poireau du miroir dit à Ly de s'assoir.

* * *

**\- Bon tu ne dois rien comprendre ? **Je lui lança un regard noir.** Apparemment oui, après ta mort tu as fusionnée avec ton double de One Piece , toujours connecté ? Généralement les doubles sont deux entités différentes.**

**L'entité de Eart, c'est a dire le toi de ton ancien univers à son coté psychique plus développer que celui de One Piece ou plus communément Blue pour nous , qui a son coté physique plus développer. **

**\- Et tout le monde fusionne avec son " double " lorsqu'il crève ? **

**\- Nan , il faut remplir certaine condition comme le fait que l'attitude et la personnalité doivent être quasiment identique. Et normalement les pensées et les souvenirs fusionnent et ne font plus qu'une personne ce qui hélas n'a pas marcher tout à fait. Bon approche toi.** Je fit ce qu'il me demanda , puis il sortit une poêle et me ...

**-Aieuh !** ... frappa . Tu fais mal le légume ! Et une violente douleur me saisit la tête et les pommes m'accueillirent gentiment dans leur bras ( NDA : pour ceux qui ont pas compris elle tombe dans les pommes )

* * *

**\- Maman ! Regardez le beau coquillage !** Une belle dame au long cheveux noir et aux yeux dorés fit un grand sourire a une petite fille blonde au yeux immense doré et lui dit de rentrer pour le montrer a " Papa " .la petite me ressemble trait pour trait quand j'avais 5 ans sauf que mes yeux de " Eart " étaient vert d'eau . le Duo me traversa comme si je n'existait pas et rentrèrent dans un sous-marin blanc.

* * *

Changement de scène, je suis dans un tribunal. Sans légumes cette fois ci mais avec des humains en chair et os. La petite avait grandi elle devait avoir maintenant la douzaine . Un monsieur blond dans la quarantaine était à la barre des condamnés .

**\- Soul Will est condamné à la peine capitale pour avoir mené des expérience illégale pouvant mettre en danger des honnêtes citoyens...**

**\- Mon cul oui ! Surtout que ça aurait taché votre fameuse " justice absolue " ne vous voilez plus la face citoyen ! la Marine n'est pas celle que vous croyez ! Combien d'i...**

**\- Faites le taire il sera exécuter dans 3 jours ! Affaire Classé !**

* * *

**\- Ma petite fille adorée sache que si jamais tu suis les pas de ta mere et les miens ou que tu cherche simplement la vérité tu trouveras tout là. Pars vite avant qu'ils ne t'attrapent .**il tendit a la petite, un Eternal pose et une clé, lui fit un baiser sur le front. Puis il partit dans ses habits déchirés et avec un grand sourire. Je vis et sentit des larmes sur nos joues. Et la petite partit en courant.

* * *

_Ma fille adorée, si jamais tu lis cette lettre , c'est que j'ai rejoint ta mere. Je sais que que tu es triste, que tu as envie de d'aller dire ce que tu pense au gouvernement mondial, mais du moins ce n'est pas encore le moment. Dans le coffre il y a de quoi t'améliorer, dont les dagues de ta Naréo, pour un jour renverser ce gouvernement pourri. Au passage, je te lègue le Dream Summary et Aly Island, l'île ou tu as trouvé cette lettre et n'oublie pas ta méditation. _

_On ou plutôt toi et tes amis repeindront le monde en rose !_

_Ta mere et moi serons toujours avec toi ! _

La jeune fille serra la lettre contre soi, la plia et la reposa soigneusement au font du petit coffre. Elle prit 2 dagues et des sortes de poids à accrocher au chevilles. Ce qu'elle fit puis elle partit courir malgré les poids qui pesaient au minimun 5 kilos chacun.

* * *

La jeune fille désormais devenue une jeune femme se tenait devant 2 tombes.

**\- Maman, Papa je vais accomplir mon rêve et partir à l'aventure. **Elle se coupa d'un coup sec les cheveux avec une dague et les posa délicatement sur les 2 tombes.** Papa je vais marcher sur tes traces .** elle se retourna et dit légerment :

**\- Merci pour ta veste , tu savais que je l'adorais .**

elle partit fièrement sur un sous-marin Blanc avec sur un aileron écrit Dream Summary.

* * *

Petite NDA : Je n'est pas mis tout mes souvenir en réserve, donc peut être, je dis bien peu être que que vous ne comprendrez pas le sa technique de combat avant le chapitre suivant ou avant qui sais XD

* * *

**\- Trop Cooooooool !** cria-je en sautant sur mes pieds

**\- Hein quesqu'y a !?** cria Ash en se réveillant

**\- Je me souviens de tout ! ** Pour fêter ça je me mit à danser la Macarena sur mon lit devant la tête de Merlan frit qui est censé appartenir à mon coéquipier.

**\- Tant mieux vu la bosse que tu as sur la tête, en plus tu as dormis une journée entière ! Au fait c'est quoi cette danse ?**

**\- Hey Macarena ! Who, vive M. Poireau ! Et sa méthode radicale !**

**\- c'est qui M. poireau une autre de tes invention ?**

**\- Oublie... Hey Macarena ! J'ai Faim ! **cria-je en sortant de ma chambre telle une furie vers la cuisine, heureusement ma redonner mes souvenir, y compris le plan du sous-marin .

Arrivé dans la même cuisine que dans mon rêve/souvenir, je vis un énorme plat de pattes un peu froide et un gâteau au chocolat recouvert d'un glaçage Vert. je prit 2 assiettes et le couvert, je les installa et pris une portion normale ( 100 g ) que je mis de coté et me servit le reste. et commença a manger tranquillement. Lorsque Ash arriva ( 3 minute plus tard ), j'avais déjà finit les pattes et j'allai commencer a couper le gâteau. il soupira, me prit le couteau et le coupa en 3. Il me servit une part, puis la sienne . par contre un tiers du gâteau restaient dans le plat et je lui posa alors la question fatale:

**\- C'est pour qui ?** dis-je en faisant les yeux doux

**-Ça .** dit-il en donnant le plat a la chèvre, sinon elle nous laisses pas sortir. " Ça " fit un petit bêêêê et attaqua sa part. après avoir engloutit ma part je sortit et prit la direction de la salle de contrôle.

Arrivé là-bas je m'assis confortablement sur le fauteuil du capitaine et dit tranquillement :

**\- Ou en somme nous Shin ?**

* * *

Un peu plus éclairé jeune pandawan ? Pas grave et n'oublié pas d'aller voter pour le wanted ici

\- . -

allez a plus !


End file.
